


Desperation (part 1)

by impiarum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Neck Kissing, Prison Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor comforts Loki in the only way he knows how...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkylokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/gifts), [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



Ugh - so I've been messing with this one for weeks (I was aiming for another proper animation), and it's just not going right at all. GRRRRRR!! Hey ho - figured I'd just post bits anyway, and maybe come back to it later. :D

The good news is though, I've found a model that looks a bit like Steve Rogers (although the costume is proving difficult lol) - so Captain America might be joining the show hahaha. 

 


End file.
